A work machine, such as a telescopic handler, typically includes a cab assembly and an engine enclosure attached to a main frame. The engine enclosure houses the radiator and the engine of the work machine. In addition, the engine enclosure is attached to the main frame such that the engine enclosure is adjacent to the cab assembly and interposed between a front and rear wheel of the work machine. The above described arrangement results in the work machine having a relatively compact size. Having a relatively compact size facilitates the ability of the work machine to work and maneuver in close quarters (e.g. when the work machine is being utilized to handle hay bales in a barn).
However, a draw back of the aforementioned arrangement is that the engine enclosure must be large enough to accommodate the engine and the radiator therein. Having a relatively large enclosure tends to obstruct the view of an operator positioned within the cab assembly when operating the work machine For example, if the engine enclosure is positioned on the right hand side of an operator located in the cab assembly, then the view of the operator in that direction will be obstructed by the enclosure to a certain degree. Obstructing the view of the operator is an annoyance and decreases the efficiency of the work machine in performing various work functions.
Some work machines may utilize smaller radiators in an attempt to address this draw back. However, this approach suffers from the draw back that relatively small radiators do not have the cooling capacity of full size radiators.
What is needed therefore is a radiator mounting arrangement for a work machine which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.